


萨维林皇室宫闱秘史-龙麦麦副线

by rastar



Series: 萨维林皇室宫闱秘史 [3]
Category: American Ultra (2015), Hacksaw Ridge (2016), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: 3p, M/M, Mpreg, Threesome - M/M/M, 生子, 男孕, 雙龍
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 含龙麦麦/小军医、莱花、麦花1227小军医出生1230小军医妹妹(萨维林家第一代家主)出生1240小军医13岁，成为孤儿，被教廷收养1243小军医16，进入骑士团1245龙麦麦出生1245-1345百年和平，间冰期，人口上升1346-1356黑死病





	1. Chapter 1

小军医父母双亡，和亲生妹妹都是教廷收养的孤儿，后来小军医成为骑士团的一员，原不被看好，但因义举得到教皇嘉奖的龙蛋，因遭人忌妒，被放火烧宿舍，小军医先带着受伤的队友出去，再去火场救龙蛋，将龙蛋抱出火场后发现龙蛋孵化了，一头漂亮的蓝色小龙睁着眼睛对他嗷嗷叫。

 

因为教皇欣赏小军医的品格，就将龙麦麦收编，并命令小军医照顾龙麦麦饮食起居和训练，成为龙麦麦的训龙师，通常出征就是骑着龙麦麦去敌国晃一眼喷喷火就完事了，在圣骑士小军医和圣龙龙麦麦的传说中教廷的势力范围前所未有的强大。和平时期大概100多年，期间小军医的妹妹成为风系魔法师，并且靠自己的努力赢得了小贵族的头衔。

 

真正遇到危机是黑暗教会巫妖散布的黑死病，因为和平盛世，气候温和，人口暴增，人群聚集在城市，卫生条件差，而且气候转向小冰河时期，气候趋向极端，还有巫妖刻意传播疾病，人口大量死亡。

 

小军医龙麦麦追着巫妖跑，但总是慢一步，在爆发的五年后一直支持小军医的教皇去世，继位者(当初纵火烧小军医那位)不待见小军医，苛扣小军医军饷，逼得小军医要为其他城主打工或是向妹妹(已经是小领主)借钱，才有钱向贫民施药施粥。

 

继位教皇的目的是逼死小军医，将龙麦麦收归己用，但没想到小军医靠着东拼西凑的军饷居然活下来，并且成功保住了几个大城的平民，一时之间百姓只知道龙骑士不知道教皇的名。

 

继位教皇生气，通知巫妖准备放大招，但是被小军医的下属打看到继位教皇和巫妖串通，下属通报小军医，小军医知道后收集资料，带着龙麦麦到教廷找继位教皇算账，名面上是去参加重要祭典，祭典广场小只允许龙麦麦用人形，小军医请妹妹用魔法当传声筒，将继位教皇的丑事全部摊开，继位教皇气急败坏，命令巫妖攻击小军医。

 

小军医与巫妖大战，龙麦麦想变回龙形，却发现他已经被魔法控制无法变身，民众逃难，小军医去保护民众和人形龙麦麦，分身乏术，被巫妖制服，继位教皇将民众拦下，说要给民众看小军医才是死灵法师的事实，命令巫妖将从黑死病死者身上收集到的死灵之气强行灌入小军医体内。

 

小军医之所以能成为圣骑士也有他本身光明魔法非常高的原因，被强制抽出光明魔法灌入死灵之气对小军医来说痛不欲生，但他还是坚持住不被转化，反向利用光明魔法对巫妖攻击。

 

继位教皇看情势不妙，他知道小军医重视龙麦麦，便命令手下对龙麦麦展开攻击，心想反正等小军医死了，龙麦麦灵魂契约破裂虚弱的时候再对龙麦麦进行洗脑，这招果然奏效，小军医的力量立刻减弱。

 

当小军医光明魔力彻底丧失被转变成死亡骑士的同时，拥有灵魂契约的龙麦麦也变成魔龙，原本对龙麦麦的强制人形咒也失效，龙麦麦彻底失控，毫无理智的将所有人烧死，而刚被转换小军医被封印，身体被巫妖的学徒趁乱带走。

 

龙麦麦清醒后和剩下的教廷中层合作(高层全部都在祭典中被烧死了)，选出他觉得适合的教皇，并约定之后的每一任教皇都要由他指定或过目，不然就不算数，龙麦麦重建了教廷高层后离开去追杀巫妖学徒，在追杀过程中成立刺客组织。

 

两百年后龙麦麦在教廷遇到来找时任红衣主教(枢机主教)莱总的花朵，和莱总协议，如果能让他跟花朵结婚，就让莱总当上教皇，莱总答应。

 

PS.其实莱总不让花朵和龙麦麦结婚，龙麦麦在几年后还是会让龙总当教皇的，毕竟莱总是近百年来最好的人选。


	2. 快速車

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：小军医/双性花，3P，龙麦麦半龙型态双JJx两位美人，龙麦麦尾巴/小军医/龙麦麦/花，產卵

警告：小军医/双性花，3P，龙麦麦半龙型态双JJx两位美人，龙麦麦尾巴/小军医/龙麦麦/花

 

花朵骂完马总，又轰走莱总丹总后很不爽，跑到小军医房间，直接坐在小军医腿上，跟小军医撒娇，说不开心，想做爱，用手去摸小军医的阴茎，军吓到说麦麦还在旁边，花朵笑说你忘了我生过他的孩子，他不介意的，他要真的介意我根本进不来房间，然后转头问龙麦麦对不对。

并招呼龙麦麦来上他的后面，花朵撩起长袍，里面什么都没穿，小军医摸向花朵，想先松一松，龙麦麦说不用，花朵身上还有两人的味道，花朵引导小军医的阴茎进来，在吃进去时发出一声赞叹，小军医惊讶里面还湿的，花说是莱总的，才刚射了一发就被马总打断了，真是气死他了。

花骑在小军医身上，同时用手撑开后门要龙麦麦快点进来，龙麦麦进去，花朵轻声尖叫，说好爽，他喜欢这种充实的感觉，大力骑小军医的同时被龙麦麦用力操，花朵摸着自己的肚子，要麦麦更大力一点，小军医被夹得的想射，但是没有插后门很难射，要龙麦麦先插一下他。

花朵撒娇说不要，他就想要两根在他体内，要龙麦麦变成半龙的样子，龙麦麦下床在床边变化，把两人的屁股拉向床边，花朵感觉体内的阴茎变成尖型，更大声的尖叫，小军医也感觉到有阴茎插进他后面，因为傍晚时龙麦麦还在里面射了，所以很好进去。

龙麦麦同时操两位美人，被前后夹攻的小军医射在花朵体内，花朵尖叫收紧两穴，龙麦麦也射给花朵，同时也射在小军医体内，小军医觉得这样龙麦麦的精液量比较少没有平时撑的难受，但龙精的量还是给两位美人一个被精液撑起的小肚子。

小军医摸着花朵的小肚子，想象是他怀孕的样子（小军医自己也有，龙精会行程精液栓，堵住出口，可以让身体吸收，魔力在两人间循环利用），同时花朵躺在小军医身边温存，享受龙麦麦轻轻的抽插，花朵问小军医想不想要让他怀孕？小军医抱抱花朵说不用，他现在是死亡骑士，不晓得会生出啥，还要花朵别这样，他们不用孩子绑住也会站在花朵这边。

被说中心思的花朵有些尴尬，转移话题说那要不要玩孕夫他有办法用魔法造个假大肚，莱总很喜欢这样玩。

小军医没说话，但吞了口水，花朵马上弄了假大肚，还要大奶，亲昵的喊小军医哥哥说奶太多了要帮忙吸，小军医惊讶问这也是幻术？

花朵说没有，刚刚跟莱总丹总玩之前吃了产乳的药，是真的奶，有点甜甜很好喝的，小军医龙麦麦都坐到床上一人一边给花朵吸奶，小军医和龙麦麦同时操花朵前穴，龙麦第二根操花朵后穴，胸同时被吸，两人手还在他的肚子上摸，爽的不行，射在肚子上。

小军医中场休息，看着龙麦麦操大肚花，自己摸着花让花口交，被龙麦麦的尾巴缠住要小军医到后面，小军医到龙麦麦后面，龙麦麦打开后门邀请小军医上他，小军医感动，进去动没两下感觉又要软，龙尾巴插到小军医后门。

做爱到一半，龙麦麦邀请小军医视角交换（灵魂伴侣特殊战技），小军医感觉到自己在用两根操花朵，同时被龙麦麦上，小军医用龙爪子乱摸花朵肚子，然后爽的全部射，花朵没法承受那么多龙精（可以吸收龙精里面的魔法能量，被能量冲击昏头），爽的翻白眼直抽，龙麦麦赶紧换回来，抽出来，让花朵体内的结晶成膜先包住，等花朵回神，让花朵自己生。

花朵醒来后撒娇，要小军医坐在底下，阴茎在他屁股里，这样他生蛋的同时也会夹紧小军医，是惩罚也是享受。

坐好后花朵开始生蛋，但是蛋太大，花朵说不然三龙前面先撑开，同意后，三龙前面，花朵又射了一发，小军医下来伸手去摸，摸出三个结晶（形似蛋），两人抱着小军医睡觉。蛋滚到床底被遗忘。


End file.
